Haruko Haruhara
Haruko Haruhara is a powerful interdimensional entity masquerading as a potent psychic humanoid individual. Her actual appearance and name are not entirely understood, however she proves to be an exceptionally dangerous opponent. She is a major opponent of Monolith's, and frequently harasses Subjugation personnell, often dooming planets. While she has fought Monolith over fifty times across ten years, she has never successfully won, but also has not been destroyed. Her major goal is to obtain Atomsk and overpower Monolith for personal reasons. History Very little is actually known of Haruko's personal history. Where she was born, how old she actually is, and where she gained her powers from. Monolith has stated that Haruko's activity began at the turn of the millennium for Earth. Haruko appeared in a small town known as Mabase and attempted to deal with a medical construction company known as Medical Mechanica in an attempt to obtain the powers of Atomsk. Despite the insistence of the Department of Interstellar Integration that Haruko is in love with Atomsk and desires to save him, the truth is that Haruko's ultimate goal was to effectively devour Atomsk entirely, obtaining the powers within the godly entity and overtaking the universe. Haruko's plan ultimately failed because of the existence of numerous variables, one being her use of Naota Nandaba, who effectively absorbed the powers himself before releasing them back into the universe to escape. Mabase city would eventually become one of the largest Subjugation research outposts and Medical Mechanica would be investigated and shut down by Subjugation during an extensive look into what kinds of powers Atomsk has. Monolith states that Atomsk's powers would be wholly insufficient to give Haruko the edge necessary to win in combat, however Monolith still insists on hunting Atomsk with die-hard focus. As such, some people believe there is a strong possibility that Monlollith is afraid of Haruko and Atomsk's power, but refuses to publicly admit this. First Battle at Metropolis The first known battle between Haruko and Monolith took place in a city called "Metropolis", a sprawling planet-wide residential city with off-planet industry transport for citizens to reach their jobs, and built by Subjugation essentially as a refugee planet for wandering vagrants who had no housing. While Subjugation still isn't certain what Haruko was doing there, an attempt to arrest Haruko with the involement of the Mabase Atomsk incident ultimately resulted in a large battle that continued for nearly twenty minutes before Searing was contacted for assistance in controlling the situation. Haruko proved to be too difficult to obtain, and her guitar seemed to be usable as a "Swiss-Army Knife", capable of doing anything from creating sonic blasts, to firing projectiles from the head, and even being used as a bludgeoning weapon with surprising durability given its apparent makeup of wood. Searing proved incapable of controlling Haruko as well, and suffered a fractured arm as a result of the battle before Monolith arrived. Monolith proved to be a significantly more dangerous opponent. With the ability to transform at the disposal of tricks for combat, Haruko quickly became outmatched in head-to-head combat and proceeded to try and run. Monolith gave chase and proved to be far faster than Haruko could be. At around fifteen minutes into combat, Haruko managed to land a strike on Monolith's head, opening an N.O. portal. Haruko had verbally admitted to attempting to use it to either create a subspace to escape through or hope for some kind of monstrosity of mechanical construct to appear and interrupt Monolith giving Haruko time to escape, however the portal did not fully open, instead opening much like a net with many thin holes covering the entrance. The construct that did try to appear through Monolith got stuck and ultimately blew off part of Monolith's skull in the attempt. Haruko was also not prepared for this, and the resulting energy wave shot her through a nearby building, suffering four broken fingers and a broken foot from debris. Haruko would also state that due to Monolith's rigid thinking and refusal to "truly think", the portal tried its hardest to open and close at the same time, rupturing the portal altogether and resulting in a small explosion. Monolith would begin rebuilding tissue with nanomachines, however the distraction did allow Haruko to teleport off planet before Monolith could respond. Haruko would later appear on a fringe world and obtain medical help. What Haruko did following this is mostly a mystery, however Subjugation would eventually obtain the medical records from the hospital she visited during an investigation. Powers Haruko is a master-class in combat, completely self-taught and using seemingly unreliable techniques to exceptional reward. She is also proven to be very durable, as it takes a lot of firepower and impact to even damage her. She remains one of the few people who have directly faced Monolith and survived, and the only one to do so multiple times. Unlike Death the Kid whose powers are godly in nature, Haruko's ultimately defy reality entirely and behave in bizarre ways. Left-handed Rickenbacker Bass Guitar Model 4001 While said tool can be used as a standard guitar, the abilities of said device function entirely different than a simple musical instrument. Its function is still not entirely understood. With this device alone, Haruko can utilize what are known as N.O. portals. While the DoIM has a general idea that the abilities connected to these portals have something to do with the maturity of the target, the actual nature of these portals escapes even the best of Subjugaitons research. The portals themselves create some form of "black hole" between the lobes of the brain, and the thinking power of the individual help power the formation of entities through the brain. Despite numerous tests using this technology, it proves very hard to replicate and is poorly understood. Subjugation discontinued testing after the deaths of multiple personnel from their head rupturing during activation, and that Haruko has a significantly better understanding of how they work than they can replicate. The guitar can also fire powerful projectiles from its head that act as explosive bullets. The impact from a shot doesn't always kill its target, but regularly incapacitates non-godly entities. Exactly what these shots are or how they form is also not well understood. The guitar itself is made of standard materials that would have gone into the production of a Rickenbacker Bass Guitar, however the body pf the guitar is much more durable than the materials should allow. Haruko can strike steel objects and send them flying with the device, and proves to be capable of causing mass destruction with a single swing over a large area when imbuing the weapon with energy. Resourceful Fighter The biggest issue Monolith regularly has isn't how potent that Haruko is, but rather how difficult she is to stop in a general setting because of her use of her environment. Haruko will typically utilize anything nearby for attack potential. She will bat cars, knock over buildings, destroy roadways, or use electrical devices. She has even imbued civilians with N.O. Portals and used the distraction to escape. As such, she is considered extremely dangerous in any rural or urban setting, and Monolith should be contacted immediately if spotted. Category:Female Category:Monolith Category:Touma's Rebels